


no plan.

by shenaniganss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, Original Character(s), Soulmates, lets do this, slowburn, this is my first thing so!! yes, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenaniganss/pseuds/shenaniganss
Summary: she doesn't know who she is.





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something. will edit it a more cohesive and understandable summary when i know what the heck this actually is.

It all started with a single stare. A pair of challenging eyes, slanted and powerful that met hers. She didn’t know who this girl was, who stood in front of her with squared shoulders and pursed lips. She had just been sitting at her table, books cracked open and lead scratching heavily across her paper. The girl across the library from her radiated something that made her stomach curl uncomfortably, that made her knuckles turn white as her grip on her pencil intensified. The girl across the library moved in; like a predator stalking its prey, slow and calculated, gaze unwavering.

 

"Can I help you?" She tried to create a dialogue between her and this stranger who was coming a little too close for comfort. Her free hand had moved to her thigh, nails leaving crescents in her skin as she sat up straighter in her chair, clearly put off by the girl coming closer. The other girl's hands slammed onto the desk and she jumped, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. What did she want? "What do you want?" She didn't stop  _that_ question from coming out of her mouth.

 

" _You._ "


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Sheila who's really tired and gay.

_" Ms. Pollard,_

_Your essay for my class is late. Please get it in; you've asked for two extensions already. Turn in something or I'll have to put in your paper (which is worth 40% of your grade, by the way) in as a zero and you won't get credit for my class._

_Thank you,_

_Professor Meyers "_

A frown carved its way on Sheila's face as she slammed the laptop closed, eyebrows furrowed as a sharp breath of frustration left her. She had been working on this damn paper for what felt like years and it  _still_ wasn't complete. Her professor, in her opinion, was a bit of a hardass. He wanted everything done in what felt like record time; he piled on the work as if his students didn't have enough things to do. Sheila was juggling school, family life  _and_ a job, could she not catch a break from her hardest professor every once in awhile? 

That seemed like a wish that wasn't going to get granted. Sheila needed to get her paper turned into her professor before the end of the week and she had...less than 48 hours left before the dreaded paper was due and it would determine whether or not she was going to be able to continue her college career. She was a sophomore, halfway through her college experience and there was no way in hell she was going to fail  _Intro to Writing 300._  She wasn't even a damn English major, but her dad insisted on her taking a writing class  _just_ so she could know how to write better. Sheila thought it was bullshit, but there was nothing that she wouldn't do for her dad. Her dad was a good guy and he cared for her, almost  _too_ much, and she wanted to make him proud, but the good nature of her father came with downsides; he had high expectations that reached the sky and seemed almost impossible for Sheila to complete sometimes. He expected so much out of Sheila and she was no prodigy, she barely maintained her grades half the time with how much stuff was shoved onto her already overflowing plate. Her job, her other classes, she had so much fighting against her; sometimes she felt like she should just quit, give in to the stress and become overwhelmed, done with the world, but her dad's rough voice would fill her head and she would eventually kick herself back into gear. It was hard, but Sheila was trying.

She needed to get this paper done before she smashed her head open on the very convenient and appealing desk.

Cracking open her laptop once again, she began to work. Her dorm was quiet, almost eerily so, dying sunlight filtering through the thick grey curtains that covered her window, bathing the room in the last of the day's light. Her pale features were splashed harsh white and subdued oranges as she worked, hunched over her keyboard. She worked and she worked, checking sources and cranking out word after word, paragraph after paragraph. Piecing together unnatural chunks of texts, weaving together a coherent essay from the fractures pieces of speech and quotes, tying them together with flamboyant filler words and ear-catching sentences. Skimming through pools of words that didn't make sense, Sheila tried her best to write the essay that would save her grade, save herself from having to drop out and go crying back to dad at home. She didn't want to have to do that, just the thought of going home made the girl pause in her work, eyes narrowing and head hitting the back of her chair. When was the last time she had a break? What time was it, even?

Sheila stood up on shaky legs, exhausted and drained from sitting down for so long. She felt around for her phone in the dark, fingers brushing over piles of loose leaf paper, her hairbrush, some earphones and... _aha!_ Her phone, cracked but still somehow alive, the screen illuminating Sheila's tired features as she checked the time.  _11:21_...pm? Fuck, she had been working for longer than she had first thought. A few notifications trickled across the screen, some from Gmail and Snapchat, though a single text message stood out among the rest, the green text bubble appearing bold and bright against the background image of Sheila's cat, Moose. Moose was cute, but...who had texted her?  _Cute kitty..._

Moose's affectionate gaze disappeared as Sheila opened up her phone and swiped through the useless notifications. A few Snaps from friends, alerts from people she followed on Instagram; all things that were rather normal for a girl who used social media often, though Sheila was more of a stalker than anything else. She held the phone close to her face, squinting to read--

" _Fuck!"_

The phone clattered to the floor, bouncing against the hardwood and slinging glass everywhere. It crashed as it met the floor, Sheila's hiss of pain disturbing the silence as she held her wrist close to her chest. What the hell was that? Her phone slipped from her mind as she flicked on a lamp to see what had happened to cause the burst of fiery agony that made her drop her phone and double over in pain. Did something bite her? Her window wasn't open, how did something manage to get into her dorm? What--

Sheila watched in stunned horror as a line of black curled up her arm, the sensation like thousands of needles piercing her skin as her wide, icy eyes followed the line. It moved up her arm and then dipped as if it was calculating a route, curving and looping through her fingers and ending on her wrist. It burned, the skin around the inky black growing red and irritated. It felt almost like getting a tattoo but so much  _worse_. What the hell? Pain suddenly exploded behind her eyes and she was dropped to her knees, the force of her shins hitting the ground made her body falter. It felt like every single nerve in her body was on fire, burning from the inside out and cooking her alive. " _Shiiiiitt....._ "

Then, it stopped. On her wrist, written in black, stylized ink was the word ' _Amherst.'_ Sheila, confused and out of breath, struggled to her feet. Her phone buzzed again. Sheila stumbled over to where her broken phone sat, somehow still alive for a split second before finally dying and succumbing to the short-circuiting of its battery. She caught a glimpse of what she had been sent, the green text appearing across the adorable background image of Moose, curled up on her lap.

" _Did you just get your sign?_ "

 

 


End file.
